This invention involves a closing clip for Tetrapak(copyright) and similar packages used for food distribution; particularly liquids.
These packages are composed of a tube made from a web of waterproofed paper that is folded and sealed at the ends to obtain the corresponding shape. In some types of these packages, such as the tetrahedral-shaped one known as xe2x80x9cTetra Classicxe2x80x9d, the rectangular parallelepiped-shaped one known as xe2x80x9cTetra Brikxe2x80x9d and the square parallelepiped-shaped one known as xe2x80x9cTetra Rexxe2x80x9d, a pouring spout is created by tearing a pre-established portion of the two welded end tabs.
This spout is convenient far pouring the contents of the package, but it cannot be closed again. As a result, the liquid food items that are not consumed when the package is opened can turn sour or deteriorate during subsequent refrigeration due to external agents, such as bacteria, that may be present in the air circulating inside the refrigerator. In addition, since the package stays open, its contents can spill if the package is not kept and handled in an essentially vertical position. In general, the contents can spill because these packages are usually kept on the shelves in the door of the refrigerator and they are subject to jolts when the door is opened. However, when the packages are placed on the grids or shelves inside the refrigerator, part of their contents can also be spilled when the packages are moved to get something else from the refrigerator.
The present invention thus focuses on eliminating the above-mentioned problems.
In particular; one of the purposes of this invention is to resolve the problem of leakage of the liquids contained in the types of packages listed above when they are being used.
Another objective of this invention is to extend the conservation time of the package contents by preventing contamination by external agents that could alter the quality of the contents.
Yet another objective is to guarantee proper hygiene of the spout so that it does not come into contact with external agents such as insects, bacteria and other agents.
The invention, as it is characterized by the claims listed below, solves the problem of supplying a closing clip for Tetrapak(copyright) and similar packages used for food distribution, via a pouring spout obtained by tearing a pre-established portion near the two welded end tabs on a package composed of a plastic body with a slit. From a general viewpoint, this closing clip is characterized by the fact that the slit is delimited by two portions that differ thickness so that portion has an indentation forming a depression in the slit; said slit encompassing said end tabs.